


Blood On His Hands (BEING REWRITTEN)

by Beav



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Before you ask, Chicago, Connor dies, Dark, Evan doesn't have a crush on Zoe, Gen, I mean, I tagged kleinsen but there's probably only hints, M/M, Murder, Zoe is a clever biatch, and stuff that happened in my life, anxious Jared Kleinman, at least that's the plan, based off of Heathers, but I already have a gf and she's a fictional character, but I didn't warn major character death because, he dies canonically, he doesn't really know her very well, jared has a dark side, mainly angst tbh, no I did not murder anyone, stfu Zoe is amazing and I'd marry her if I could, this fic is all about murder btw, thought about it tho, what if, will add more tags when i think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beav/pseuds/Beav
Summary: Connor Murphy is not your everyday suicide.Probably because it wasn't a suicide.Covering up a murder did not seem so hard at first to Jared. But when Zoe begins to salvage pieces of the truth, it becomes a whole other problem.





	Blood On His Hands (BEING REWRITTEN)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna first apologize for this chapter being so short,,,
> 
> Try to forgive me and stick around for more chapters ;-;;

"Connor, you promised."

  
Connor turned to look his boyfriend in the eye. "And since when have I been known to keep my promises?" He crossed his arms, glaring intently.

  
Jared fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Don't be an asshole, Con. You promised you'd pay more attention to me. You've been...drifting."

  
"Drifting?" The taller boy raised a brow. Jared nodded, biting his lip. "Listen. I don't wanna hear a single word of complaint outta you. You've been a real piece of shit these last two weeks and you're calling me an asshole?"

  
"You never want to be with me anymore!" Jared cried. "You haven't even kissed me in a month."

  
Connor laughed spitefully. "Kissed you? Why would I, you've turned into a needy little whore."

  
Jared felt his face heat up. "C-Connor-"

  
"I don't know why anyone puts up with you! You're always pushing it, testing the limit, and you never expect any kind of consequence. That's gonna change."

  
He didn't say a word, instead giving his boyfriend a confused look. Connor took a step closer, and he realized something was wrong. "Con, what are you-"

  
"I dont wanna hurt you. But you have to learn. _Whore_."

  
Jared scrambled backwards. Connor had a bit of a temper problem, but he'd never hurt him before. This was new territory, and he didn't like it. He fled to Larry Murphy's room.

  
Connor didn't miss a beat, chasing after the shorter boy with a hungry look in his eye. He pressed him up against the dresser, and leaned into his ear.

  
"You've been bad, Jare."

  
Jared didn't think. He reached into the drawer next to him, pulling something out of it.

  
_BANG_

  
The loud sound hurt his head, and he tried to block it out. A white noise then filled his ears. He slowly opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them. He stared down in shock.

  
Connor was on the ground, eyes wide open, lips parted. There was something seeping through his white T-shirt. Blood. Jared covered his mouth, realizing he was still holding the gun. There was a bullet hole, the source of the pooling blood, right where Connor's heart was.

  
"Son of a bitch," he murmured, " _Son of a bitch_!" He kicked the body weakly. It was quiet now, and he could hear the TV from the living room.

_Six At Night News, coming to you live from-_

  
_Six? Shit_ , he thought, _Cynthia gets off work at 5:50_. He looked down at the _predicament_ he was in. He just murdered Connor Murphy, he killed his boyfriend. There was no way he'd get off easy for that. _How do you convince someone it was self defense?_ _Was it really self defense? Connor didnt hurt him, yet. But he threatened him._

He snapped himself back into reality. _What if it was a suicide?_ It was a crazy, stupid idea, but it stuck. _Connor Murphy offed himself._ It didn't seem bizarre, in fact, it felt like something Connor would have eventually doesn't, it was believable. He took a deep breath.

He stood up and took a pen and paper from the metal desk in the corner of the room. He looked down at Connor before writing.

  
_Dear World,_

  
_Fuck you. Fuck this. Fuck that. Fuck me, fuck everything. Society's a piece of shit, the education system is trash, and not even drugs help anymore. I leave this world knowing my existence_

  
He paused, holding his breath as a car passed by.

  
_meant nothing._

  
He folded the paper once, placing it in the body's left hand. He put the gun in his right.

  
He heard Cynthia's car pull up in the driveway. Breathing heavily, he sprang up, escaping through the window. The last thing he heard was a scream ringing through the walls of the old house.

  
Jared Kleinman, he told himself, you have fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yeah badly written but it gets better, I promise. Had a lot of difficulty writing through tears. It's not easy making a murderer.


End file.
